


Collection of Dynasty Warriors

by stratataisen



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Situational Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:32:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stratataisen/pseuds/stratataisen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three short fics with three different parings....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collection of Dynasty Warriors

**Author's Note:**

> Some fics I wrote a long time ago.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own the game or the characters.

**Captured – Cao Cao/Ma Chao**

Ma Chao pulled at his bonds; they held his arms parallel with the floor and restrained him to the center of the cell.  The lack of movement they caused him was starting to make his body ache.  He silently berated himself for being captured by an enemy officer, a Wei enemy officer to make things worse.  The guards never let him forget it either, making sure to throw a taunt or two through the solid wood and iron door whenever they passed his cell on their rounds.   He pulled on the chains once more, only to growl in frustration when they failed to give him any slack.  He stilled when he heard footsteps coming down the hall, silently waiting for the guard to pass by.  But to his surprise, the door opened.  Light spilled in from the corridor, blinding him.  When the door finally closed he blinked away the spots that had formed.

 “I do hope that the guards have made you comfortable.  I wouldn’t want one of my guests not to feel at easy.”  The silken tenor voice made Ma Chao’s teeth set on edge. 

 “Cao Cao.”  Ma Chao growled his enemy’s name out through clenched teeth.  The man who had killed his father was standing only a few feet away, and all he could do was glare at him!  “What the hell do you want?”

 Cao Cao chuckled, “You will find that out soon enough, Ma Chao the Splendid.”

 Ma Chao growled, tugging angrily at his chains.  “I swear, Cao Cao, when I do get out of here you will pay.”

 Cao Cao ignored the threat thrown at him by the Shu officer with a simple laugh.  “You are a fiery one, aren’t you?”  He grasped Ma Chao’s chin in a firm grip, preventing the other to turn away.  “You’re just like your father, Ma Teng, in so many ways.  Well, except you’re much more handsome than he was.”

 The blaze that was in Ma Chao’s eyes flared with anger.  He let out a low and deadly growl as he lunged for the older man.  “How dare you even say my father’s name, you murderous bast-” His venomous words were effectively silenced by a hard, talented mouth over his own.  Ma Chao froze, his eyes widening in shock.  Cao Cao, the man he’s loathed and despised, was _kissing_ him and not just a plain old peck on the lips kiss either.  No, this was a passionate, opened mouth, tongue-on-tongue kind of kiss.  His initial shock now gone, the Tiger General fought fiercely against the hold of the older man.

 Cao Cao pulled back, smirking smugly. “A fiery one indeed.”

 Ma Chao glared at him, and if looks could kill, Cao Cao would have been dead and buried long ago. “What the _hell_ are you doing!?”

 “Foreplay, if you even could call it that.”  The Wei Emperor tilted the younger man’s head to the side, gaining access to the strong neck.  He nipped at the tan skin before kissing his pulse point.

 The Tiger General growled trying to get away from the other man’s mouth. “Keh, the only thing you are doing is making my skin crawl.”

 Cao Cao chuckled, “My dear boy, I can assure you that I’m going to do so much more to your skin.”  He smirked at the defiant glare Ma Chao gave him.  “What’s with that look?  By the end of this, I _will_ have you begging me for more.”

  **A/N:** Apparently I have a knack for writting the Cao family, or so I've been told.

 

* * *

 

**Mask - Wei Yan/ Jiang Wei**

 “Wenchang?”  Jiang Wei paused, looking up at his older lover.  He continued when he heard a growled grunt of acknowledgement rumble from the chest beneath his chin.  “Um….do you think that-uh …..I could um…….”

 Wei Yan encouraged his lover to continue.  “What…is it?”

 He bit his lip as a small blush stained his cheeks.  “Umm…..” He diverted his eyes away from his lover. “D-do you think I could see you without your mask on?”

 “Why?” asked Wei Yan, confusion evident in his gruff voice.

 “Well, I have always liked to know what you looked like under that mask….”  The young strategist scratched at his temple sheepishly, “and my curiosity is finally getting the better of me.”

 Wenchang chuckled briefly before becoming serious.  “Not….nice…to look at.”  He warned.

 Jiang Wei smiled.  “If I really cared about what you look like then I would have ripped off your mask before I ever let you do anything to me.”

 He smiled at Jiang Wei’s honesty; it was one of the many traits that had attracted him to the younger man in the first place.  Reaching up he carefully removed the skull shaped mask from his head.

 Jiang Wei tried not to gawk at his lover’s naked face, but he really couldn’t help himself.  What part did Wei Yan found so unattractive exactly?  All he saw was a handsome strong face, the only blemish being a long scar that ran from his forehead and across the corner of his right eyebrow and eye.  Boyue smiled as he brought his fingers to his older lover’s face, tracing his features with his finger tips.  “You should go without the mask more often.”

 Wei Yan didn’t realize that he was holding his breath until he let it out.  He didn’t know why he was so worried; he knew Jiang Wei was a vain enough person to leave him just on looks.  But still, he was nervous.  He let a smile form on his lips.  “I…would only….do….this….for you.”

 His smile widened.  Wrapping his arms around broad shoulders he pulled the other man in closer.  He kissed Wei Yan gently, loving how it was so much easier to do without the mask in the way.  That little kiss became just a little more heated, just a little more intense.  Nothing further was said between the two as they both fell back against the bed, melting into the shadows of the night.

 

* * *

 

**Remembrance – Zhou Tai/Sun Quan**

 “Zhou Tai?  What are you doing all the way out here?” 

 The ex-pirate sat up quickly from his resting place, startled that someone was able to approach him without his knowing.  Without thinking his hand automatically went for Setsuna, but the sword was, for once, not with him.  He relaxed though, when he saw who it was that approached him.  “Lord Sun Quan, my apologies.  I didn’t realize it was you.”

 Sun Quan looked curiously down at the other man.  “That’s unlike you, Youping.  I wasn’t even trying to sneak up on you.”  He sat down beside his bodyguard.  “Is there something wrong?”

 “No, there’s nothing wrong.”  He smiled slightly as he ran a hand through his dark hair.  “I was just lost in memories of the past.”

 “Oh?  And what memories would those be?” Sun Quan asked as he placed his elbow on his knee and rested his head on his hand.

 Zhou Tai glanced briefly at his lord before answering.  “The day your brother introduced us…..”

 Sun Quan’s smile grew wider.  “I remember that day; Ce was so excited that he managed to get you in to our ranks.”

 “Ah, that he was,” Zhou Tai chuckled silently, “and you were scared to death of me at the time.”

 “W-what!?”  Sun Quan sat up straight at that comment, trying to look indignant. “I was ‘not’ scared of you!”

 Zhou Tai raised an eye brow.  “Then why were you hiding behind your brother the entire time during the meeting?”

 The Wu emperor blushed and looked the other way, a pout forming on his lips. “Okay, so maybe I was a little bit scared, but you were a very intimidating back then.”

 The ex-pirate laughed and wrapped his arms around the younger man, pulling him closer.  He kissed Sun Quan’s temple. “Do you still find me intimidating?”

 Sun Quan smiled. “Only on the battlefield,” He kissed his lover on the lips, and smirked when he pulled back.  “And maybe sometimes in bed.”


End file.
